Unknown
by NekoyoukaiAlisha
Summary: She is running from him, Who is she? He is chasing her, he will always fing her, who is he?This is a story of lies, dreams and death, there might be rape in later chapters, if i get 1 review! two would also be nice.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my underwear; I borrowed them from my sister.

Hey peeps, I was extremely bored when I wrote this and I submitted it to fictionpress. I didn't get any reviews except one from my friend. I don't know what characters are in this but if u review tells me who you think should the two characters be. I also might continue it. I'm a very creative person and can think of ideas for everything. Enjoy!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>...

The flames licked around my legs threatening to consume me. What have I done for this fate to befall me? When I first saw you I didn't even know who you were?

It all started with a glance, you were the hottest guy I have ever seen in my life. You were mine, who knew there was a price to pay? Whenever I tried to run you always found me. I said I would never leave you, I meant it. But you lied; you lied about who you are.

As I try to cry the tears burn my skin as they dry. I love you, but are you this worth it? You said I was a fallen angel, I didn't believe you actually meant it! You caught me as I tripped and held me as you walked deeper. I felt so hot on the outside but so cold on the inside. Being in your arms always made me felt like everything was all right. We were going home.

I have no talents, no past, no future, just the present. I wish I didn't have that either. All I have is you, I don't even know who you are. I think I know now, as you carry me the flames make way for you, why? I can't ask why, my throat is dry and my mind is blank. As I become lethargic I lay my head on your chest. With one hand you hold me and with the other you stroke my hair, a small gesture of affection.

My vision starts to blurry and I can't move at all. I trust you not to drop me, I trust you. I shouldn't but I do. I see a gate; I think it's a gate. The last thing I see before my world goes black is your face smiling. Not a warm smile, but one that held a lifetime of hate. "Why?" I manage to whisper. "Because I love you." Was the last thing I heard your sweet voice say.

I woke up soaked in sweat, I would have to start running again, he had found me. Packing up my few possessions I rushed out of the hotel I was staying. Why…how does he always find me? He haunts me with these dreams, his dreams. I didn't know where I would go this time. The streets were his territory and the earth was his domain. The truth was I couldn't hide. I could run though. I ran through the hotel's garden and across the street, a cloud hid the sun. I walked along the sidewalk to catch my breath. "_The church_"

The ghostly voice whispered in my mind. "Get out of my head!" I screamed ignoring the stares I was getting. A searing pain ran through my mind. I screamed as I dropped to my knees. The street was empty, no civilians walking on the sidewalk. Just me and the voice in my head. "_The church!_" the voice said more demanding. "NO!" I screamed. "_Yes!_" it hissed. The pain intensified then subsided.

Dropping everything I got up and ran through the graveyard, I tripped on gravestones and tree roots getting cut and scratched. The smell of death sickened me, I saw the church, and you can't get me in a church. If I am a fallen angel God will answer my cries. Pushing through the creaking door I entered the old church. The cobwebs attacked my long black hair and I walked over to the alter and knelt down.

"Please God..", I started. "God isn't going to help you" All of the candles in the church lit. Their small flickering flames bright in the darkness of the church. Footsteps echoed around the church as the doors flew open. "Aww, I thought you loved me." I backed away as you stepped forward. "Leave me alone!" I whispered. "Why?" He asked. He walked forward and I crawled backwards. Soon I was cornered, in a corner. "You didn't know that you fell in love with the devil's son." "That's right, I DIDN"T KNOW!" I stood up ready to run. "Stop running.." he said as he closed in on me. Wrapping his arms around my waist he kissed me.

I gave in and melted into the kiss. When he pulled away his arm still rested on my shoulders. "I still love you." I said. I suddenly felt dizzy. As I swayed, I heard his laughter. "What did you do?" I questioned. My knees gave out and I collapsed in his arms. It was then I felt the prick in my neck.,then the darkness, I was going home with my one and only love..for eternity.

What did you think? Plz tell me I luv reviews! If I get 5 reviews from different pll I will update! I promise!


End file.
